1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging device such as a digital camera with an interchangeable lens, a position of a center of gravity of the digital camera when the lens has been mounted is likely to shift to the lens side due to an increase in lens weight and miniaturization of the imaging device. As such, if the digital camera is dropped, the digital camera is at high risk of falling on its front where the lens is attached. If the camera is dropped on the front, a semiconductor on a circuit board may be damaged, particularly due to strong vibration of the circuit board in the digital camera.
In order to solve such a problem, a structure is contemplated that increases rigidity of an entire imaging device by providing an additional support member therein (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-227615).